Ange Gardien
by KissSanyBritt
Summary: Britanny et Santana sont de retour au lycée et vont se marier, elles sont heureuses mais il manque quelque chose à chacune des deux. Comment un nouveau membre du Glee Club va leur venir en aide tel un ange gardien et comment vont elles lui venir en aide aussi . Brittana principalement mais aussi Faberry et Klaine.
1. Résumé

Britanny et Santana sont de retour au lycée et vont se marier, elles sont heureuses mais il manque quelque chose à chacune des deux. Comment un nouveau membre du Glee Club va leur venir en aide tel un ange gardien et comment vont elles lui venir en aide aussi . Brittana et d'autres couple sur demande.


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fanfic « Ange Gardien », j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

Pour remettre un peu les choses en place :

L'histoire se déroule pendant la saison 6, Santana a déjà demandé Britt en mariage. Sue est toujours pricipale du lycée cependant le Glee Club n'a pas fermé et Will en a toujours la direction et les anciens menbres du Glee Club sont présents à chaque séance pour aider Will et les nouveaux. Il y aura un nouveau personnage qui se nommera Laura, qui n'est pas présent dans la série et qui sera l'un des personnages principaux avec Santana et Brittany.

 **Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre et est constructive.**


	3. La rencontre

**Salut tout le monde voici mon premier "vrai" chapitre, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

* * *

 **THE MEETING**

 **PDV SANTANA**

Ah enfin de retour dans ce lycée, j'ai passé 4 ans dans ce bâtiment, il m'a vu grandir, mûrir, c'est grâce à lui que je suis enfin heureuse, j'ai pu avoir ma Britt-Britt après l'avoir repris à Bouche de mérou, je n'aurais jamais dû la quitter tout ça à cause d'un sourire et de ma foutue peur.

C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été toujours facile d'accepter mes sentiments, et de les révéler. Mon coming-out a été « forcé» à cause de Finn qui m'a demandé devant tout le monde quand je sortirais du placard, s'en est suivi d'une publicité où cela serait révélé et j'ai du le dire à mes parents qui l'ont bien pris et je leur en serait toujours reconnaissante ( oui oui la grande Santana Lopez reconnaissante mais je ne leur dirais jamais, j'ai trop de fierté pour cela ) seulement une personne ne m'a pas accepté : mon Abuela, ma confidente, ma deuxième mère, une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde m'a rejeté comme un mal propre.

Bref c'est le passé maintenant nous avons fait face aux autres aidées des New Directions et maintenant je suis avec elle depuis deux ans et je l'aime depuis plus de quinze ans, d'ailleurs nous allons nous marier. Je sais vous devez trouvez que cela est trop tôt mais je l'aime à en mourir et je veux me réveiller le matin à côté de ma femme.

Tenez en parlant de ma Britt, elle arrive vers moi.

\- « Coucou Britt-Britt. Dis-je en l'embrassant »

\- « Coucou San » me répond-elle

\- « Tu vas bien ma chérie ? »

\- « Oui et toi Sanny ? »

\- « Très bien maintenant que tu es là. » Répondais-je en la prenant dans mes bras

\- « Oh San, tu es trop gentille. »

\- « Moi gentille ? » Demandais-je en prenant un air faussement choqué. « Je suis Santana Lopez, je ne suis pas gentille sauf avec toi mon cœur. »

\- « Oui oui c'est ça, je sais que tu aimes les membres du Glee Club autant que moi et que tu les aiderais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. »

\- « Oui peut-être mais il ne faut pas leur dire. » Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- « Bon on va au Glee Club » me demande-t-elle en me prenant la main

\- « Oui allez ! » dis-je en lui serrant sa main

Nous nous baladons dans le couloirs main dans la main et nous arrivons au Glee Club et nous assoyons à nos place d'avant.

« Au moins une chose qui ne changera pas, moi à côté de Britt » pensais-je

Monsieur Schuester arrive et tape dans ses petites mains.

« Une autre chose qui ne changera pas la taille de ses mains » pensais-je encore en rigolant doucement.

Il faut que je me calme Britt commence à me regarder bizarrement.

-« Bon les jeunes » dit-il en regardant les nouveaux New Directions « et moins jeunes » dit-il en nous regardant.

-« Vous êtes plus vieux que nous Schuester, je crois même apercevoir des cheveux blancs dans votre coiffure de mouton » dis-je en l'interrompant et en arborant un petit sourire.

Tout le Glee Club me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin se retenant de rire.

-« Merci Santana pour ta remarque, je penserais à me teindre les cheveux » répond-il « non plus sérieusement je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à recruter un nouveau membre pour le Glee Club, Ryder est partit à cause de cette histoire avec Katy et maintenant il nous faut une nouvelle voix »

-« Pourquoi ne pas mettre une cheerleader en arrière plan qui ne ferait que danser ? » demanda Quinn.

Je reconnais bien Quinn, toujours à vouloir intégrer des gens populaires au Glee Club.

« Parce qu'il nous faut quelqu'un qui sait chanter et danser comme Ryder, peu importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon » répond Schuester

Pendant la fin de l'heure nous parlons des régionales et Berry n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut qu'ils chantent du Barbra Streisand ou des grands classiques de Broadway. On ne change pas un nain de jardin, encore plus si il s'appelle Berry. Je suis un peu méchante avec Rachel mais en vérité je l'aime bien, elle m'a hebergé avec Kurt à New York et m'a soutenu quand j'ai rompu avec Britt, mais je ne lui dirais jamais encore une fois par fierté.

Bref, nous sortons de la salle à la fin de l'heure et avec Britt nous marchons dans les couloirs, nous avons été autorisé à nous balader dans les couloirs avec l'accord de Sue.

Et oui avoir été quatre ans dans les cheerios y contribue beaucoup.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une petite veranda qui fait un petit jardin extérieur mais qui se trouve à l'intérieur* cela est nouveau Sue a dû le faire construire c'est beau, au milieu se trouve un banc et une personne et dessus et joue de la guitare. Avec Britt nous nous regardons et décidons de l'écouter jouer et chanter qui sait peut-être pourrait elle être la nouvelle recrue du Glee Club.

Nous regardons, elle commence à jouer les notes de « You are Beautiful » de James Blunt

 **My Life Is Brilliant**

Ma vie est brillante

 **My Love Is Pure**

Mon amour est pur

 **I Saw An Angel**

J'ai vu un ange

 **Of That I´m Sure**

Ca j'en suis sûre

 **She Smiled At Me On The Subway**

Elle m'a sourit dans le métro

 **She Was With Another Man**

Elle était avec un autre homme

 **But I Won´t Lose No Sleep On That,**

Mais je ne perdrai pas le sommeil pour ça

 **´cause I´ve Got A Plan**

Parce que j'ai un plan

Nous nous regardons avec Britt et nous disons que nous avons trouvé la personne parfaite pour le Glee Club.

 **You´re Beautiful**

Tu es belle

 **You´re Beautiful**

Tu es belle

 **You´re Beautiful, It´s True**

Tu es belle , c'est vrai

 **I Saw Your Face In A Crowded Place,**

J'ai vu ton visage dans un endroit bondé

 **And I Don´t Know What To Do,**

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire

 **´cause I´ll Never Be With You**

Parce que je ne serais pas quoi faire

Lorsqu'elle prononce ces paroles une larme coule sur sa joue. Et nous ne bougeons pas trop subjuguées par ce que nous voyons.

 **Yeah, She Caught My Eye,**

Oui, elle a attiré mon regard,

 **As We Walked On By**

Car nous avons marché côte à côte

Elle esquisse un petit sourire triste

 **She Could See From My Face That I Was,**

Elle pouvait voir sur mon visage que j'étais

 **Fucking High,**

Tellement haut

 **And I Don´t Think That I´ll See Her Again,**

Et je ne pense pas que je la reverrai

Une autre larme coule sur sa joue

 **But We Shared A Moment That Will Last Till The End**

Mais nous avons partagé un moment qui durera jusqu'à la

fin

Elle reprend le refrain

You´re Beautiful

…...

Et là un joueur de l'équipe de foot que nous n'avions pas vu arriver lui lance un Slushie

-« Et la castafiore arrête de chanter il va pleuvoir » lui lança-t-il

Avec Britt nous nous précipitâmes vers eux. Britt vers la jeune fille et moi vers l'abruti.

-« Hey le Yéti ! » criais-je

-« T'es qui toi ? » me répond-t-il

-« Oh tu sais parler ? » lançais-je « Alors écoute moi bien l'abominable homme des neiges, je suis Santana Lopez, la plus grande bitch de l'histoire des bitchs de ce lycée avec ma meilleure amie Quinn Fabray, je faisais parti du Glee Club et des cheerios, la personne à qui tu viens de lancer un slushie et qui est avec MA petite copine tu ne la touche plus et tu ne touche plus à aucunes personnes de ce lycée ! » dis-je en colère

-« Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? » me répond-t-il

OUH MAIS C'EST QU'IL ME CHERCHE CET ABRUTI

-« Sinon je te castres et tu peux t'assurer que la castafiore ça ne sera pas elle Je mais toi et tu pourras dire adieu à ta progénéture ! » dis-je encore plus énervé

Il déglutit difficilement et part du petit jardin.  
Je m'approche de Britt et de la jeune fille.

-« Merci beaucoup » nous dit-elle

* * *

Voilà je finis le chapitre ici, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Dites moi quels couples voulez vous que j'intègre dans la story.

*Je ne sais pas si vous voyez mais c'était le sorte de mini jardin intérieur qu'il y avait au milieu du lycée dans les Jonas Brothers (oui oui vous allez dire que mes références sont nulles ;) mais j'aimais bien quand j'étais petite ) voilà j'espère que vous y verrez mieux.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à me dire vos impressions, vos critiques etc...

Voilà je pense update dans pas très longtemps, peut-être quelques jours ou 1 semaine grand max.


	4. L'histoire

Bonjour, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plû et que celui là aussi va vous plaire.

La jeune fille est française mais parle très bien anglais, mais vous allez tout savoir dans ce chapitre, donc quand elle parlera français les paroles seront en italiques.

Voilà !

* * *

-« Merci » nous dit-elle

-« De rien » Disons en même temps

-« Viens avec nous aux toilettes on va t'aider à en enlever » Dit Britt en la tirant par le bras

-« D'accord » Dit-elle nous suivant

Nous marchons dans les couloirs, il n'y a personne, en même temps cela est normal car nous sommes en heure de cours. Nous arrivons dans les toilettes, la jeune fille pose sa guitare par-terre et je m'occupe de dégager les quelques filles présentes avec des mots gentils.

-« Bon maintenant dégagez les pimbêches si vous ne voulez pas que je vous arraches vos seins siliconés » dis-je et Brittany me regarde avec un air accusateur.

-« Ben quoi ? Je voulais juste aider et qu'elles partent » lui dis-je

-« Je sais mais tu aurais pût le demander plus gentiment » répondis Brittany

-« Bah voilà moi je veux aider et je me fait engueuler » dis je avec exaspération

« Mais je ne t'engueule pas, je te le dis juste » me dis doucement Britt « et puis je te remercierai plus tard » dit-elle d'un air coquin en se rapprochant.  
Je souris grandement et l'embrasse langoureusement. Elle interrompt le baiser et nous regardons la jeune fille derrière nous qui à la tête baissée. Nous nous approchons d'elle et commençons à l'aider.

Elle se déshabille (pas entièrement) et nous commençons à discuter.

-« Alors comment t'appelles-tu ? » demande Britt

-« Je m'appelle Laura et vous ? » demande-t-elle

-« Moi c'est Brittany »

-« Et moi Santana » dis-je

-« D'accord et bien merci pour tout Brittany et Santana, je vous suis très reconnaissante, puis-je vous inviter à boire un café au Lima Bean pour vous remercier ?, j'ai encore une heure de vide »

-« Oui bien sur » Répondons en même temps

Nous finissons de l'aider et nous dirigeons vers le Lima Bean.

-« Que voulez-vous ? » demande-t-elle

-« Pour moi un grand café avec un peu de lat s'il te plaît » demandais-je

-« D'accord et toi Brittany ? »

« Euh... Ba moi je voudrais bien un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et un peu de noisette s'il te plaît »demande-t-elle innocemment

Nous esquissons un sourire avec Laura et elle part commander, je reconnais bien ma Britt-Britt qui a horreur du café.

Laura revient quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons.

-« Voilà!Tenez ! » dit elle

-« Merci ! » Disons nous

Et nous commençons à discuter

« Alors tu es en quelle classe » demandais-je

« C'est mon avant dernière année, je suis arrivée cette année dans ce lycée »

« Ah oui et où étais-tu avant ? » demande Brittany

« En France » répond-t-elle

A ce moment nous avons faillit nous étouffer avec pour moi mon café et elle avec son chocolat

« Et pourquoi être venu ici » demandais je

« C'est assez compliqué, voilà en faite j'aime une fille, nous sortions ensemble et quand mes parents l'ont appris il m'ont mis à la rue, toute ma famille m'a tourné le dos, ma copine aussi car ses parents lui ont posé un ultimatum soit elle me quitte soit elle quitte sa famille et bien sur elle m'a quitté moi, la seule personne qui m'aie accepté est mon oncle Schuester qui enseigne l'espagnole et le Glee Club au lycée, voilà pourquoi je suis ici » dit-elle sa voix est triste et une larme coule sur sa joue mais elle garde le sourire.

Nous nous regardons avec Britt encore attristées par ce que Laura vient de nous dire. Quelques secondes passent est Britt prend la parole

« Alors la chanson que tu as chanté était pour elle ? »

« Oui, quand elle m'a quitté elle s'est mise avec un garçon, il était joueur de foot, populaire, qui se montrait poli avec ses parents, le garçon « parfait » sous tous rapports et moi j'étais dans mon monde de musique avec ma guitare je lui chantais des chansons et travaillais bien pour que mes parents soient fières de moi mais cela n'a pas suffit et il ne l'aime pas comme je l'aime et elle ne l'aime pas comme l'on s'aimait et cela se voit, alors je suis partie c'était la meilleure chose à faire si elle est heureuse, je le suis aussi et puis mon oncle m'a accueilli à bras ouverts avec Emma. J'arrive à parler anglais correctement car mon père est américain et est parti en France où il a rencontré ma mère, et puis il me l'a appris et avec la musique ça m'aide» dit-elle avec un sourire triste

« Alors comme ça Schuester est ton oncle ? » demandais-je

« Oui, avec Emma ils sont très gentils et compréhensifs comparés à mes parents ils ne m'ont pas jugés et me considère presque comme leur fille ». dit-elle

« Alors tu parles français ? » questionne Brittany

« Oui bien sur, c'est ma langue maternelle, au lycée il parle français » répond-t-elle

« Et tu pourrais nous parler en français » demande Britt toute enjouée

 _«_ _Bien sur, »_ commence-t-elle _« Je m'appelle Laura, j'ai 17 ans, je me suis fait jetée de chez moi par mes parents car ils n'ont pas acceptés que j'aime une fille, et j'ai déménagé chez mon oncle en Amérique »_

« J'ai pas tout compris, à part ''Je m'appelle'' »dis-je

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai juste dis en français, ce que je vous ai dis tout à l'heure » dit-elle avec un sourire

Nous hochons la tête avec Britt

« Sinon assez parlé de moi, et vous alors ? Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? » reprend-t-elle

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et nous allons nous marier » dis-je avec un grand sourire

« Ah oui ? C'est génial, Félicitations »

« Merci »Disons nous ensemble

« Et quand vous êtes sorties ensemble, tout le monde l'a bien pris ? » demande-t-elle

« Pour moi, oui, mes parents étaient contents et tous nos amis du Glee Club nous ont soutenu et aidé face aux autres » dit Britt

Elle hoche la tête et me regarde

« Moi mes parents l'ont très bien pris, mais pas mon Abuela, elle m'a jeté dehors aussi comme toi et ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis plus de 4 ans »dis je la tête baissée, je sens une larme qui coule sur ma joue et Britt me prend dans ses bras.

« Oh désolé, je ne savais pas, excuse moi » dit-elle en venant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras aussi

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, et tu me prends dans tes bras, alors que toi tes parents t'ont mis à la rue, tu as perdu celle que tu aimes et tu as dû déménager » Dis-je en la regardant

« Oui je sais mais c'est la vie et maintenant ma vie est ici et je compte bien en refaire une, même si Elle me manque énormément, et ne dit pas cela comme ça car on dirait que ma vie est morbide et que je vais me suicider » dit-elle avec le sourire

Je lui souris et nous continuons à discuter, à la fin avant de partir, je repense à ce que nous a dit tout à l'heure et demande donc à Laura si elle veut venir au Glee Club.

« En faite, pourquoi ne rejoindrais tu pas le Glee Club, tu joues de la guitare et chantes bien » dis-je

« Oui pourquoi pas, oncle Schue m'en avait parlé, » je souris devant le nom qu'elle lui a donné « et je lui avais dit que j'y penserais mais c'est mon premier jour ici alors je ne voulais pas trop y aller, mais oui c'est une bonne idée, je viendrais lui faire la surprise demain » dit-elle

Nous sourions et décidons d'y aller.

* * *

Voilà chapitre terminé

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et me dire quelques couples voulez vous que j'intègre à l'histoire.

A plus !


	5. Glee Club

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Ellipse lendemain heure du Glee Club_

 **PDV SANTANA**

« Bon les jeunes » dit-il en frappant dans ses mains « Avez vous trouvé une personne pour intégrer le Glee Club ? » demande-t-il

Je regarde ma montre et me demande ce que Laura, elle nous avait dit qu'elle viendrait pour cette heure.

« Salut oncle Schue, alors on ne m'attend même pas ? » entendis-je dire une voix

« Laura ! » dit-il tout sourire « alors tu as décidé de rejoindre le Glee Club ? »

« Oui tonton ! » dit-elle et je le vois rougir

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que tout le monde à part Britt et moi ne comprenne rien.

« Bien mais tu devras quand même passer une audition » dit-il

Elle lève les yeux aux ciels et hoche la tête.

« Bon les jeunes, voici ma nièce qui arrive de France, elle va passer une audition et elle pourra intégrer les Glee Club si vous le souhaitez. » dit-il en regardant les New Directions

« Que vas-tu interpréter ? » demande Rachel

Je lève les les yeux au ciel, ça c'est du Rachel tout craché.

« Euh... J'ai pensé à Homeless de Marina Kaye »répond Laura

« D'accord nous t'écoutons » dit Schuester

Elle prend sa guitare et commence à jouer et à chanter.

 **In this house where I grew up**

Dans cette maison où j'ai grandi

 **With cosy chair and broken cups**

Avec des chaises confortables et des tasses brisées

 **Memories piled up to the ceiling**

Des souvenirs empilés jusqu'au plafond

 **Can they tell what I'm feeling**

Peuvent-ils dire ce que je ressens

 **I know this house outside and in**

Je connais tout de cette maison

 **But three birds fly upon my skin**

Mais trois oiseaux volent sur ma peau

 **Lay my head down in the darkness**

Je pose ma tête dans l'obscurité

 **Like so many nights before this**

Comme tellement de nuits avant ça

Une larme coule sur sa joue et je regarde Schuester qui est dans le même état.

 **In this bed where I rest**

Dans ce lit où je repose

 **I'm homeless**

Je suis sans foyer

 **This house I know best**

Cette maison que je connais tellement

 **But I'm homeless**

Mais je suis sans foyer

 **My hunger it grows**

Ma faim, elle grandit

 **And it won't let me go**

Et elle ne me laissera pas

 **And it burns in my chest**

Et ça brûle dans ma poitrine

 **I'm homeless**

Je suis sans foyer

 **Heavy steps on hardwood floors**

Des pas lourds sur les planchers de bois dur

 **Into my room through broken doors**

Dans ma chambre par des portes brisées

 **Try to leave this day behind me**

J'essaie de laisser ce jour derrière moi

 **But peace will never find me**

Mais je ne trouverai jamais la paix

 **In this bed where I rest**

Dans ce lit où je repose

 **I'm homeless**

Je suis sans foyer

 **This house I know best**

Cette maison que je connais tellement

 **But I'm homeless**

Mais je suis sans foyer

Une autre larme coule sur sa joue, mais elle continue quand même la chanson.

 **My hunger it grows**

Ma faim, elle grandit

 **And it won't let me go**

Et elle ne me laissera pas

 **And it burns in my chest**

Et ça brûle dans ma poitrine

 **I'm homeless**

Je suis sans foyer

 **I have a place I can call my own**

J'ai un endroit qui m'appartient

 **That's where I go 'til the night is gone**

C'est là que je vais jusqu'à la fin de la nuit

 **I travel my mind and into my heart**

Je voyage en pensée et dans mon cœur

 **Nobody knows when I go that far**

Personne ne sait quand je pars si loin

 **In this bed where I rest**

Dans ce lit où je repose

 **I'm homeless**

Je suis sans foyer

 **This house I know best**

Cette maison que je connais tellement

 **But I'm homeless**

Mais je suis sans foyer

 **My hunger it grows**

Ma faim, elle grandit

 **And it won't let me go**

Et elle ne me laissera pas

 **And it burns in my chest**

Et ça brûle dans ma poitrine

 **I'm homeless**

Je suis sans foyer

Les dernières notes résonnent dans la salle, quelques larmes se trouvent sur ses joues et sur celles de , ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tout le monde applaudit.

« Bon les jeunes, je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, Laura , c'est ma nièce » dit-il

« Euh... Pourquoi avoir pleuré et vous êtes pris dans le bras ? » demande Sam

« Je serais toujours impressionnée par ton manque d'intelligence Bouche de Mérou » dis-je

Britt me donne une petite tape sur le bras pour me réprimander et Laura nous regarde.

« Ce n'est pas grave Santana, laisse, si je suis acceptée au Glee Club, je veux que tout le monde connaisse mon histoire » dit Laura

« Attends vous vous connaissez ? » demande Schue

« Oui tonton je t'expliquerais plus tard » dit-elle

Le reste de l'heure se passe pendant lequel Laura nous raconte son histoire, que Britt et moi connaissons déjà ainsi que Schuester. A la fin de son récit tout le monde à les larmes aux yeux et tout les New Directions prend Laura dans leurs bras pour faire un gros câlin collectif.

« Ca c'est l'esprit du Glee Club » pensais-je

« Merci tout le monde » dit Laura « j'ai peut-être perdu une famille, mais j'en ai retrouvé une encore mieux » dit elle

« Oui tu pourras toujours compter sur nous » dit Puck

J'aperçois une larme qui coule sur sa joue mais contrairement aux autres fois il s'agit d'une larme de bonheur.

« Sinon... » dit Rachel « pour les régionales j'avais pensé à …. »

« Ca y est Berry est repartit » pensais-je ,tout le monde rit et lève les yeux au ciel, sacré Rachel.

La fin de l'heure ce termine et tout le monde sort en discutant.

« New Direction, le grand Puckasorus fait une fête en l'honneur du Glee Club vendredi soir, bien sûr tout le monde est invité, et il n'y aura que le Glee Club » annonce Puck

Tout le monde cri de joie. Je me tourne vers Laura et Britt qui discutent ensemble.

« Tu viendras à la soirée Laura ? » demandais-je

« Oui je pense, il faudra que je demande a Schue si je peux » dit-elle

J'acquiesce et hoche la tête. Je la vois qui prend son téléphone et qui sourit tristement.

Je regarde son téléphone et vois qu'elle regarde son fond d'écran où elle se trouve avec une autre fille, elles ont l'air si heureuses.

« C'est Elle ? » demandais-je

« Oui, je n'arrive pas à enlever le fond d'écran et puis Elle me parle toujours par Facebook ou Snapchat »

« Elle est très jolie » dis-je « mais pourquoi lui parles-tu toujours ? »

« Merci, oui elle l'est encore plus en vrai » elle sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil « je ne peux m'en empêcher de lui parler c'est plus fort que moi, elle me manque terriblement et elle me dit qu'elle m'aime toujours mais qu'elle était obligée, elle a peur de ses parents » dit-elle

« Oui , je sais mais... » Et là un joueur de l'équipe de foot arrive et lance un slushie sur Laura.

« Bienvenue au Glee Club, les looseurs » dit-il

Je cours vers le joueur de foot et Britt vers Laura, comme la veille.

« Hey Big Foot ! » dis-je

Il se retourne et me regarde.

« D'où tu me parles comme ça ? » dit-il

« Alors écoute moi bien » dis je en ignorant sa question « j'avais déjà prévenu un de tes coéquipiers hier, mais il faut croire que vous êtes tous aussi bête les uns que les autres, tu ne touches plus à elle, ni à aucun membre du Glee Club, sinon je te taperais tellement fort dans tes bijoux de famille que tu pourras les recracher par la bouche compris ? »

« Oui. » dit il

« Comment, je n'ai rien entendu » dis-je

« OUI ! » crie-t-il

« Bien maintenant tu peux y aller » dis-je

Il s'en va et je me dirige vers Laura et Britt.

* * *

Voilà , j'espère que cela vous a plu.

A plus


	6. SMS

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il s'en va et je me dirige vers Laura et Britt.

« Voilà, il est partit et je ne pense pas qu'il revienne, à moins qu'il ne tienne pas à son appareil génital » dis-je et Laura et Britt rirent

« Merci, encore une fois » dit Laura

« De rien » dis-je « allez vient on va aller t'enlever tout ça » continuais-je

Nous nous dirigeons vers les toilettes et par chance personne ne s'y trouve.

« Allez, assis toi là » dit Britt en désignant une chaise

Elle pose sa guitare et vient s'assoir.

« Alors sinon, pour quand est prévu votre mariage ? » demande-t-elle

« A la fin du mois prochain » répond Britt toute joyeuse en sautant sur place

« D'accord et qu'avez vous prévu de faire après ? »

« Nous allons retourner à New York, car moi j'étudies toujours à la NYADA et Britt je ne sais pas mais elle ne veut plus retourner au MIT » dis-je

« Oui cet endroit est rempli de grosses têtes, qui se fichent éperdument de moi » dit Britt

« Ne t'en fait pas Britt, moi je ne me fiche pas de toi et je ne te laisserais pas y retourner » dis je en l'embrassant. « Et toi as-tu rencontré quelqu'un » demandais-je

« Euh... Ba non, je parle toujours avec Elle et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier alors c'est assez diffcile de rencontrer quelqu'un, si je ne fais qu'un sourire à quelqu'un j'ai l'impression de la tromper »

J'hoche la tête, je la comprends tout à fait, d'ailleurs c'est ça qui a faillit tout foutre en l'air avec Britt.

« Enfaite, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demande Britt

« Clara, elle s'appelle Clara» dit-elle

Nous acquiesçons. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et il n'y a plus aucunes traces de slushie sur Laura.

« Voilà toute propre » dis-je

« Merci beaucoup les filles » dit-elle

« Calin groupé » dit Britt

Nous rions et nous prenons dans les bras.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais Laura est aussi grande que Britt ce qui me fait rend assez petite, elles doivent bien avoir une tête de plus que moi.

« Tu es petite, où c'est nous qui sommes grandes ? » demande Laura, apparemment elles l'ont aussi remarquées.

Je vois Britt qui sourit je lance un faux regard noir à Laura avant de sourire. Nous éclatons de rire ensemble.

« Eh ! ce n'est pas de ma faute, allez dire ça à mes parents » dis-je. On explose de rire

« D'ailleurs Britt-Britt, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger que je sois petite quand... »

« Ok ! Stop ! » dit Britt en rougissant

Nous explosons de nouveau de rire.

« Dites les filles, je peux vous poser une question ? » dit Laura

« Tu viens de le faire » dis je et reçois une petite tape d'amusement de Britt

« Oui bien sûr » dit ma blonde

« Pourquoi êtes vous si gentilles avec moi ? » demande-t-elle

« Eh bien, je penses que tu me rappelles moi à ton âge, cela a été dur pour moi peut-être pas autant que toi parce que mes parents ne m'ont pas mis à la rue, mais j'ai perdu un être cher mais j'avais deux familles sur qui compter la mienne et le Glee Club nous sommes tous une grande famille et maintenant tu fais parti de cette famille et nous allons tous t'aider pour que tout se passe mieux. » dis je

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Merci » dit-elle

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier tout le temps, c'est normal » dit Britt

« D'accord » dit elle

Son portable vibre et je la vois sourire.

« C'est Elle? » demandais-je

Elle hoche la tête.

 **PDV LAURA**

 **De Clara**

 _Hey ! Comment vas-tu ?3_

 **De Laura**

 _Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait jetée de chez elle, mais sinon ça va et toi ?_

 **De Clara**

 _Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais mes parents m'ont obligés à te quitter je n'avais pas le choix :'( Tu me manques énormément donc ça va bof. C'est bien là bas ?_

 **De Laura**

 _Je crois qu'on a toujours le choix tu sais. Toi aussi tu me manques énormément. Oui, mon Oncle est super avec sa femme qui est un peu maniaque, j'ai intégré la chorale du lycée et c'est un peu ma nouvelle famille tout le monde est très sympa avec moi et ils m'ont invité à leur fête vendredi soir et puis je me suis pris deux slushies en deux jours dans la figure mais Santana, m'a déféndu elle est vraiment géniale._

 **De Clara**

 _Ah d'accord amuses toi bien alors, un slushie c'est quoi ? , qui est Santana ? '-_-_

 **De Laura**

 _Merci, un slushi est une glace pillé une sorte de granita, c'est froid, très froid, Ouh ! Jalouse ?:p_

 **De Clara**

 _Oh non pourquoi t'ont-ils fait cela ? Euh..non je ne suis pas jalouse... mais qui est-ce ?_

 **De Laura**

 _Je ne sais pas je crois que quand on intègre le Glee Club, on est considéré comme des looseurs, mais bon cela ne change pas de d'habitude regarde la preuve, tu sors avec plus populaire maintenant et Santana est juste une ancienne membre du Glee Club venu aider Schuester et elle va se marier avec Brittany et elles m'ont aidé du début._

 **De Clara**

 _Tu n'es pas une looser, je ne sors plus avec lui, j'ai rompu car je ne pouvais pas être avec lui alors que je t'aime toi. Je me rappelle quand tu venais chez moi avec ta guitare et que tu me chantais des chansons d'amour. Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé une famille qui t'aide, tu remercieras Santana et Brittany de ma part pour te soutenir. 3_

A ce moment là une larme coula sur ma joue.

 **De Laura**

 _Moi aussi je t'aime toi, mais je suis ici et toi tu es là-bas. Bon je te laisses je vais en cours. A plus 3_

En faite je lui mens un peu, je n'ai pas cours mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui parler alors qu'elle est si loin de moi.

J'aperçois au loin Brittany et Santana qui rigole ensemble, je décide de les rejoindre car ce sont un peu elles mes seules amies ici.

Je m'avance vers elles, elles me regardent et me sourient.

 **PDV SANTANA**

Je Laura arriver et lui fait un grand sourire.

« Alors tu as un peu parler avec Clara ? » demandais-je

« Oui regardez » dit Laura en me tendant son téléphone

Nous lisons sa conversation et souris.

« Elle t'aime encore » dit Britt avec un grand sourire

« Oui, mais elle est en France et moi ici, elle a fait son choix, maintenant je ne peux plus y retourner » dit Laura

Nous ne disons rien pour ne pas « retourner le couteau dans la plaie » comme ont dit.

 _Ellipse Vendredi soir_

« Allez Britt dépêche toi, on va être en retard » dis-je « En plus, on doit passer prendre Laura »

« Oui oui San, je sais mais je veux être la plus belle pour toi ». dit elle

Je souris

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire grand chose pour être magnifique ma chérie » dis je

« Oh merci Sanny » dit elle en descendant

Je crois que ma machoire vient de tomber par terre en la voyant elle est juste …., il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire.

« WOUAH ! Britt tu es, tu es... » dis je

« Merci » dit-elle en m'embrassant « Allez allons-y »

« Salut » dit Laura « Merci d'être venu me chercher, je n'ai pas encore de permis car en France c'était à partir de 18 ans qu'on pouvait l'avoir » dit-elle

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, cela nous fait plaisir » dis-je

Nous arrivons tranquillement chez Puck. Quand nous sommes devant la porte, nous sonnons et nous entendons que la musique est déjà au maximum.

« Salut les filles » dit Puck « Content que vous soyez venu » dit il en nous faisant entrer

« Il y a de l'alcool là-bas » dit-il en désignant une table où se trouve plein de bouteilles et des verres.

« D'accord merci » disons nous

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu n'héssitez pas à me donner des idées.

Le prochain chapitre sera la fête de Puck

A plus !


	7. La partie chez Puck

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **PDV SANTANA**

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la table que Puck nous a désigné où se trouve l'alcool.

Nous nous prenons chacune une bière. Je remarque que quasiment tout le Glee Club est déjà bourré.

Mike et Tina sont assis sur le canapé à se lécher les amydales, Puck esssaye de convaincre Lauren d'aller faire des bébés dans sa chambre, Kurt et Blaine sont entrain de se tripotés, Jake regarde Marley et Kitty se déhancher sur la piste de danse improvisé, Unique est dans les toilettes entrain de vomir, Mercedes et Sam dansent collés serrés, Quinn est assis sur un fauteuil une bière à la main et regarde Berry chanter au karaoké avec Artie à côté.

« Bon Britt on va danser ? » demandais-je

« Avec plaisir San » dit-ellle « Laura tu viens avec nous » rajoute-t-elle

« Oui oui, je vous rejoins » répond Laura

Nous nous précipitons sur la piste est dansons ensemble.

« Tu es magnifique Britt » dis-je dans son oreil

« Toi aussi San » me répond-t-elle de la même manière

« Je t'aime »lui dis-je

« Moi aussi je t'aime » me répond-t-elle

Nous nous regardons pendant un moment, nos yeux reflètent tout l'amour que nous nous portons l'une à l'autre. Je vois Laura arriver et décide de me détacher un peu de Britt.

« Vous ne dansez pas ? » demande-t-elle

« Si si bien-sur » répond Britt

Pendant une heure nous nous déhanchons sur la piste au rythme de la musique, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Britt quand elle danse, elle est tout simplement magnifique, je regarde un peu Laura et constate qu'elle ne se débrouille pas mal non plus, bon peut-être pas aussi bien que ma Britt ni que Mike mais elle est plutôt douée.

Au bout d'une heure nous arrêtons et nous nous re dirigeons vers la table pour nous reprendre une bière car danser donne soif.

Puck qui vient de redescendre d'en haut avec Lauren demande à faire un jeu.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Nous commençons par le jeu de la bouteille, mais Kurt ne veut pas que Blaine y joue, et pendant dix minutes une discussion générale s'est imposé pour savoir si oui ou non Blaine jouait. La décision fut que TOUT le monde devait y jouer même Blaine et cela n'était pas négociable.

Rachel déjà bien bourré demanda a tourné la bouteille en première, la bouteille s'arrêta sur Kurt.

Pendant une demi heure nous jouons à ce jeu pendant lequel j'ai du embrasser Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Jake, Laura et ma Britt. Britt à dû embrasser Puck, Blaine, Kitty, Mike, Laura et moi. Et Laura a dû embrasser Artie, Kurt, Sam, Britt et moi.

Nous faisons en deuxième jeu qui est « J'ai jamais », j'ai dû expliqué le principe du jeu à Laura qui ne connaissait pas ce jeu.

« Alors, j'ai jamais embrassée de fille par amour » dit Tina

Tous les garçons des New Directions sauf Kurt burent, ainsi que Britt, Laura, Rachel, Quinn et moi.

« Quinn ? Rachel » s'exclame Puck

Les deux rougirent.

« J'ai eu quelques expériences à New York » dit Rachel un peu gênée

« Pareil à Yale » dit Quinn tout aussi gênée

« Trop hot » s'exclame Puck

« Puck ! » crient-elles en même temps en lui donnant une tape chacune sur ses bras.

« Bref, alors moi j'ai jamais vu la Statue de la Liberté » dit Laura

Tout le monde bu.

« Oh la chance ! » s'exclame-t-elle

Tous rigolèrent

« Moi, j'ai jamais vu de licorne » s'exclame Britt

Personne ne boit. Elle fait une moue adorable et me regarde avec des yeux de chien battut.

« Ce n'est pas grave Britt » lui dis-je « nous essayerons d'en trouver une dans un zoo » rajoutais-je en l'embrassant. Un sourire illumina son visage à la prononciation de ces mots. Je sais vous vous dîtes pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tout cela n'existe pas ? Tout simplement car je ne veux pas voir de la déception et de la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus et que vous verrez le sourire qu'elle arbore en ce moment même vous ne pourriez pas le lui dire.

Les questions défilent et tout le monde boit beaucoup sauf Laura, en même temps c'est normal qu'elle n'est pas fait autant de choses que nous avons fait car elle est plus jeune, mais cela n'empêche pas. D'un coup une question me passe dans la tête et un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur mon visage au moins cela nous permettra de ne pas boire pour au moins un tour.

« Je n'ai jamais vu la Tour Eiffel » m'exclamais-je

« Putain fais chier » dis Laura et bu son verre.

Tout le Glee Club rigola.

Le jeu se poursuit pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Nous nous arrêtons de jouer et discutons ensemble.

J'entends Puck et Laura discuter ensemble.

« Tu ne peux pas être une meilleure rockeuse que moi » s'exclame Puck

« Et pourquoi pas ? » réplique Laura

« Ba vas-y montre » dit Puck septique

« Pas de problème » Elle se lève, va prendre une guitare et commence à jouer un morceau.

 **Livin' easy, livin' free**

Vivre facilement, vivre libre

 **Season ticket on a one way ride**

Une place saisonnière pour un voyage sans retour

 **Asking nothing, leave me be**

Ne demandant rien, laisse moi vivre

 **Taking everything in my stride**

Tout prendre sur mon passage

 **Don't need reason, don't need rime**

Je n'ai pas besoin de raisons, pas besoin de rime

 **Ain't nothing I would rather do**

Il n'y a rien que je préfère faire

 **Going down, for a time**

M'enfoncer pour un moment

 **My friends are gonna be there too**

Mes amis seront aussi là-bas

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

 **On the highway to hell**

Sur la route de l'enfer

 **Highway to hell**

La route de l'enfer

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

 **No more stop signs, speed limit**

Plus de panneaux stop, de limitation de vitesse

 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**

Personne ne va me ralentir

 **Like a wheel gonna spin it**

Comme une roue qui va tourner

 **Nobody's gonna mess me around**

Personne ne va m'en empêcher

 **Hey Satan, paid my dues**

Hé Satan, j'ai payé ce que je dois

 **I'm playing in a rockin' band**

Je joue dans un groupe de rock

 **Hey Mamma, look at me**

Hé Maman, regarde-moi

 **I'm on the way to the promised land**

Je suis sur la route pour la terre promise

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

 **Highway to hell**

La route de l'enfer

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

 **Highway to hell**

La route de l'enfer

 **Don't stop me**

Ne m'arrête pas

 _Puck la rejoint pour jouer le solo._

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

 **On the highway to hell**

Sur la route de l'enfer

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

 **On the highway to**

Sur la route de l'enfer

 **( Highway to hell ) Puck chante les parties entre ( )**

( Route de l'enfer )

 **On the highway to hell**

Sur la route de l'enfer

 **( Highway to hell )**

( Route de l'enfer )

 **Highway to hell**

Route de l'enfer

 **( Highway to hell )**

( Route de l'enfer )

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

( Highway to hell )

( Route de l'enfer )

 **And I'm going down all the way**

Et je m'enfonce jusqu'au bout

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Je suis sur la route de l'enfer

« Alors ? » dit Laura

« D'accord, Respect ! tu es une très bonne rockeuse » lui dit Puck en lui tapant dans la main.

La fête se poursuit dans la joie.

Vers trois heures du matin tout le monde part et nous ramenons Laura chez Schuester.

« Merci pour tout les filles » dit-elle en nous faisant la bise avant de partir

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » répondons nous

« Au revoir et bonne nuit » nous dit-elle en fermant la portière

« A toi aussi » dit Britt

Quand Laura ferme la portière je regarde Bitt

« Une merveilleuse nuit nous attend mon amour » lui dis-je

« J'espère bien » me répond-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre de finit, si jamais la chanson est "Highway to Hell" de ACDC**

 **A plus**


	8. Le réveil

**_Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 _Ellipse samedi matin 10:00_

 **PDV LAURA**

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû boire autant hier soir, surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude car mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sorte trop tard le soir.

Je décide de me lever et d'aller à la salle de bain, je cherche des aspirines pour mon mal de tête mais n'en trouve pas, je décide donc de descendre en bas pour en demander à oncle Schue ou à tante Emma.

« Salut tout le monde » dis-je d'une petite voix en entrant dans la cuisine

« Bonjour » dit Schue « Bien dormi ? » me demande-t-il

« Mmmm-mmm » est tout ce que je réponds en me frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour » dit Emma en arrivant dans la cuisine avec Daniel, leur fils.

« Dites vous n'auriez pas des aspirines s'il vous plait ? » demandais-je

« J'en connais une qui à la gueule de bois » dit Emma en rigolant suivi de Schue

« Tient » me dit mon oncle en me tendant un aspirine avec un verre d'eau.

« Merci tonton » dis-je

Je prends l'aspirine immédiatement.

« A quelle heure es-tu rentrée ? » me demande Emma

« Je ne sais pas trop, je crois qu'il était trois heures et demi » dis je

Ils hochent la tête.

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui » me demande Schue

« Je ne sais pas encore » repondis-je

Je me prends une tasse de café au lait et remonte dans ma chambre avec.

Ma chambre est assez simple comme ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici. Elle est composée d'un bureau noir, un lit double une armoire et mes guitares sont accrochés au mur, le papier peint est bleu.

Je remercie mon oncle et ma tante de m'avoir prêté cette chambre et de me l'avoir aménagée.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit ma tasse de café toujours en main et décide de regarder mon téléphone qui est posé sur ma table de nuit.

J'ai quelques SMS de la part des New Direction, un de Puck me remerciant d'être venue à sa fête et me répétant que j'étais une bonne rockeuse, même si je le savais déjà, un autre de Rachel me disant que j'étais une super recrue pour le Glee Club et me donnant quelques conseils pour améliorer ma voix, et un de la part de Kurt me demandant si j'allais bien avec tout l'alcool que j'avais but.

Je lui répondis que ça allait malgré un horrible mal de tête.

J'ouvris enfin le dernier message qui n'était pas un message des New Direction mais de Clara.

 **De Clara**

« Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? 3 Ta fête c'est elle bien passée ? Tu n'as pas trop but ? »

 **De Laura**

« Hey ! Ca va je retrouve peu à peu le moral et toi ? 3 La fête était géniale, ils sont tous très sympa avec moi, on a fait des jeux et c'était amusant, c'est la première fois que je me suis autant amusée. Si j'ai quand même but pas mal, j'ai une horrible gueule de bois. »

 **De Clara**

« Ca va aussi mais tu me manques horriblement :'( J'ai vu qu'ils ont mis des photos de votre soirée sur Facebook, et je vois que ça avait l'air cool. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du boire autant. »

 **De Laura**

« Toi aussi tu me manques mais arrête s'il te plaît tu as choisi de me quitter et voilà où j'en suis alors ne dis rien je t'en prie. Oui la fête était au top ! Et tu sais comme on dit « j'ai bu pour oublier ». »

 **De Clara**

« Oui je sais et je regrette toujours, ils ont mis des photos de toi embrassant d'autres personnes, tu m'expliques ? »

 **De Laura**

« C'était le jeu de la bouteille et tout le monde devait y jouer, de plus je ne te dois rien comme je l'ai dit tu m'as quitté et je sais que tu regrettes mais le mal est fait et tu crois que cela ne me faisais pas mal quand je t'ai vu embrasser l'autre abruti juste pour faire plaisir à tes parents ? »

Je commence un peu à m'énerver et jette mon téléphone à côté de moi sur mon lit car elle me quitte après elle dit qu'elle regrette et qu'elle m'aime, mais cela me fais encore plus mal car moi j'ai tout perdu.

Je le sens vibrer mais ce n'est pas de Clara mais de Santana.

 **De Santana**

« Hey Lau' » je souris au surnon « Ca va ? Bien dormi ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ? Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? »

 **De Laura**

« Salut Santana, ça va et toi ? Ça va j'ai bien dormi mais pas assez je crois et vous ? J'ai un horrible mal de tête car je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire car mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sorte trop tard le soir. Sinon aujourd'hui je ne fais rien pourquoi ? »

 **De Santana**

« Oui ça va très bien. J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit avec ma Britt-Britt mais elle était très très courte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » je souris et des images pas très catholiques font apparition dans mon esprit, je les chasse et reprend la lecture « Tes parents n'étaient vraiment pas cool :(. Ca te dirait de venir faire du shopping avec nous ? »

 **De Laura**

« Oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire ;) . Non ils n'étaient vraiment pas cool , la preuve je suis ici mais je suis vraiment mieux. C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre proposition de venir merci. »

 **De Santana**

« Désolée. Nous passons te prendre vers 13h00 chez Schuester. »

 **De Laura**

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord je file me préparer. A toute »

 **De Santana**

« Moi je retourne sous la couette Britt m'attends ;). A toute. »

Je souris en voyant le message sacrée Santana

Je vois que Clara m'a répondu

 **De Clara**

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse, mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre 3. Sinon que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? »

 **De Laura**

« Je crois que tu m'as perdu le jour où tu m'as quitté pour aller avec l'autre abruti, qu'on ma jeté dehors et que j'ai du déménagé aux Etats-Unis, même si moi non plus je ne voulais et ne veux pas te perdre. Je vais faire les magasins avec des amies »

 **De Clara**

« Non ne dit pas ça, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.. Avec des amies ? »

Si elle m'aimait autant qu'elle le dit elle ne m'aurait jamais quitté, mais décide de la laisser tranquille avec ça, elle a eu peur et je la comprends un peu.

 **De Laura**

« Oui avec Santana et Brittany, et encore une fois tu n'as pas à être jalouse »

 **De Claura**

« Oui pardon désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça »

 **De Laura**

« Non pas vraiment, bon je vais me préparer. A plus tard »

 **De Clara**

« D'accord à plus tard, Je t'aime 3 »

 **De Laura**

« Moi aussi, mais c'est trop dur 3 »

Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est déjà 11h30. Je file prendre ma douche, m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller. Je débarrasse ma tasse et me lave les dents j'entends déjà le klaxon de la voiture de Santana devant la maison.

« J'y vais » criais-je « A toute »

« A plus tard » me disent-ils

Juste avant de partir Daniel arrive en courant vers moi pour me faire un câlin.

« Salut toi ! » lui dis je en le prenant dans mes bras et en lui faisant un câlin.

Un deuxieme coup de klaxon retentit et je repose Dani avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir.

« Salut ! Désolé je faisais un câlin a Daniel avant de partir » m'excusais-je

« Salut ! Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien » dit Britt avant de lancer un regard désapprobateur à Santana

Celle ci me salue et lève les yeux au ciel et nous rigolons.

« Allez en route » dit Santana avant de remettre le moteur en marche et de partir.

Nous arrivons au centre commercial et nous dirigeons vers les boutiques, pendant deux heures nous essayons tour à tour des vêtements dans différents magasins.

Au bout de deux heures nous décidons d'aller boire un coup et se reposer dans un StarBuck.

« Que voulez vous boire » demandais-je aux filles

« Un jus de fruit s'il te plaît » dit Britt

« Un Schweppes agrumes pour moi s'il te plaît » dit Santana

Je vais commander et ramène les boissons.

« Alors le jus de fuit pour Brittany, le Schweppes agrumes pour Santana et le Sprite pour moi » dis-je en leur donnant leur boisson et en m'assoyant.

« Merci » disent elles en cœur

Nous discutons pendant une demi heure et décidon d'aller dans un dernier magasin avant de rentrer.

Nous essayons toutes les trois une robe et nous sortons en même temps pour nous regarder.

« WAOUH ! » disent Santana et Brittany en me regardant

Je rougis et me regarde dans le miroir.

C'est vrai qu'elle me va plutôt bien cette robe.

« Merci, mais vous ne vous êtes pas vu » leur dis je

« C'est vrai que nous sommes canons ! » dit Santana en nous faisant un clin d'oeil

« Vous croyez que je la prends la robe les filles ? » demandais-je

« Bien sur elle te va très bien » me répondit Brittany

« D'accord, merci » dis je

Nous nous changeons et nous dirigeons vers la caisse pour payer.

Après cet achat fait nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de Santana les bras remplient de sacs.

Nous arrivons dans la voiture, Santana démarre et part en direction de chez moi.

Nous discutons un peu et avant de partir elles me posent une question.

« Laura voudrais-tu venir au Breadstyx avec nous demain midi ? » demande Santana

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai prévu quelque chose demain et je préfère vous laisser y aller toutes les deux en amoureuses car depuis que je suis arrivée je ne vous ai pas laissé respirer deux minutes, regarder la preuve aujourd'hui j'ai passé l'après-midi avec vous » répondis je en regardant Brittany qui connait déjà mes plans.

« D'accord je comprends que tu as des choses de prévues mais si nous te le proposons c'est que cela ne nous dérange absolument pas » répondis Santana

« D'accord en tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette très bonne après-midi » dis-je en sortant de la voiture

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » dit Brittany

Elles me saluèrent et partirent

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

 **Avez vous des idées sur le plan de Laura ?**

 **A plus**


	9. Le plan

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Ellipse Lundi matin_

 **PDV LAURA**

Ah déjà lundi, le week-end est passé tellement vite, j'ai passé un excellent samedi après-midi avec Santana et Brittany, elles sont tellement gentilles, et hier j'ai pu faire ce que j'avais prévu.

Je me dirige vers ma première heure de cours, qui est les Mathématiques, ensuite j'ai espagnole, anglais et physique-chimie. Après je pourrais enfin manger avec les New Direction et il y a une de cours au Glee Club et ensuite j'ai encore deux heures de libre, c'est à ce moment que je pourrais agir.

Enfin l'heure de manger, je me dirige vers la table où se trouve tous les New Direction.

« Salut ! » dis-je en m'assoyant entre Santana et Puck

« Salut ! » dirent tout le monde en même temps

« Comment se sont passés tes cours ? » demande Brittany

« Bof » répondis-je « j'ai eu un cinq en espagnole, j'ai un peu décroché toutes les matières, j'ai trop de choses qui me passent dans la tête et m'empêchent de me concentrer » ajoutais-je

Elle me regarde et me fait un petit sourire triste.

Je continue à manger et à discuter avec l'ensemble du Glee Club. Quand tout le monde a finit nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers la salle de chant.

« Bon les jeunes » dit Schuester en frappant dans ses mains « les régionales sont dans quelques semaines et je voudrais savoir si vous aviez des idées de chansons » finit-il

« On devrait faire, un solo, un duo et une chanson en groupe » propose Kitty

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« D'accord » dit Schuester « Que proposez vous comme chansons »

« Pour le solo ça serait bien Fuckin' Perfect de Pink » dis-je

« Pour le duo j'aimerais bien Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran » dit Marley

« Pour la chanson de groupe cela serait bien une chanson énergique comme Sugar de Maroon 5 » dit Rachel

« D'accord, merci pour vos propositions je vais y réfléchir » dit Schuester

L'heure se poursuit et nous discutons. A la fin de l'heure, tout le monde sort sauf Brittany, Santana et moi. Je remercie Brittany du regard pour m'aider, elle demande donc à Santana de s'asseoir sur les chaises du devant au milieu. Et Brittany s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demande Santana

Je reste debout face à elles comme si j'allais interpréter une chanson devant tout le Glee Club.

« Santana, »commençais-je « je ne saurais jamais comment vous remerciez de m'avoir aidé, soutenu et défendu »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier » m'interrompt-elle

« Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît » dis-je

Elle hoche la tête.

« Comme je disais je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier, et hier j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, donc j'ai contacté quelqu'un, merci Brittany de m'avoir donné son numéro, et je lui ai parlé de vous et elle est ici maintenant pour te parler Santana » dis-je

« Laissez moi deux minutes le temps que j'aille la chercher » dis-je

Elles hochent la tête et je pars chercher cette personne.

Je reviens une seconde plus tard, j'ai laissé cette personne à l'entrée de la salle de chant.

« Voilà, vous pouvez entrer » dis-je

 **PDV SANTANA**

Au moment où la personne entre dans la pièce j'écarquille les yeux. Non ce n'est pas possible, elle n'est pas là, ce n'est pas réel, je vais me réveiller.

« Bonjour Santana, Brittany cela me fais plaisir de vous revoir » dit-elle

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

« A... Abuela... » parvenais-je à murmurer

« Oui, c'est bien moi Santana, je m'en veux de ce que je t'aie fait et quand Laura m'a appelé pour me parler de vous, j'ai pensé que je devais absolument te revoir ». répond-t-elle

Mes larmes dédoublèrent.

« Ne pleure pas Santana, je n'en vaux pas la peine » dit-elle

« Abuela... » dis-je en me levant et la prenant dans mes bras

« Cccchhhuuuttt ma puce, je suis là » me dit-elle

« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser » dit Laura en regardant Britt

« Oui, allons-y » dit Britt en sortant

 **PDV LAURA**

« Je t'invites à boire un chocolat » demandais-je à Brittany

« Non ! » répond-t-elle. Je reste surprise par sa réponse mais elle enchaîne « C'est moi qui t'invites » en me faisant un clin d'oeil

« D'accord » dis-je

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le Lima Bean

« Que veux-tu? » me demande-t-elle

« Un café au lait s'il te plaît » répondis-je

« D'accord, vas t'asseoir et je ramène les boissons »

Je vais m'asseoir et cinq minutes plus tard elle ramène les consommations.

« Voilà ! » dit elle en me donnant mon café

« Merci ! » dis je

« Je t'en prie pour une fois que c'est moi qui invite » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Nous discutons un petit moment et au bout d'un certains temps, elle me regarde et me demande.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide »

Je reste surprise par sa demande

« Bien-sur en quoi puis-je t'aider » lui dis-je

« Je voudrais organiser une soirée parfaite pour Santana et moi, seulement je ne sais pas trop quoi faire »

Je souris devant l'intention et réfléchit à une idée, au bout d'un moment je trouve l'idée.

« Voilà alors, tu vas lui chanter une chanson et j'en ai déjà une qui est super, en plus elle est en espagnole, ensuite vous allez chez toi où là on aura tout décoré, vous mangerez en tête à tête, on préparera à manger ensemble si tu veux et cela sera très romantique tu verras » lui dis-je

« Oh oui super idée. Merci, je vais organiser ça pour vendredi » dit-elle

« D'accord vendredi après-midi je finis à 14h30, je pourrais venir chez toi pour t'aider » proposais-je

« Oui merci, je passerais te prendre au lycée mais il faudra occuper San pendant ce temps là » dit elle

« Ah ouais mince je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je vais trouver, je te redis » dis-je

Elle hoche la tête.

« Tu crois qu'elles se disent quoi ? » demande Brittany

« Je n'en sais trop rien, mais je pense qu'elles vont se réconcilier » lui dis-je en la rassurant

« J'espère » me dit elle

Au même moment dans la salle de chant

 **PDV SANTANA**

« Santana, je vais te dire quelque chose mais ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît » me dit Abuela

J'hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Santana, le soir où tu es venu me voir pour me dire que tu aimais Brittany j'ai paniqué car je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je t'en ai voulu pendant quelques temps, mais j'ai réfléchi, je vous ai vu plusieurs fois vous promener au centre commercial mains dans la mains, j'ai vu le sourire que tu affichais et là j'ai su. J'ai su que Brittany te rendait heureuse, et que j'ai terriblement mal agis. Tous le jours j'ai essayé de t'appeler sans jamais y arriver. Le courage voilà ce qu'il me manquait, et quand je t'ai vu avec Brittany mains dans la mains, la tête haute, je me suis dit que tu avais énormément de courage, plus que quiconque. Hier quand Laura m'a appelé et m'a dit que vous alliez vous marier et qu'elle m'a proposé de te revoir, j'ai pris tout le peu de courage que j'ai et ai accepté sa proposition. Je t'aime Santana et je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce que je t'ai fait. Voilà je te remercies de m'avoir écouté et je comprendrais si tu ne voudrais plus me revoir » finit-elle

Un petit moment s'écoule le temps que je m'imprègne de toutes ces informations. Elle commence à se lever et à partit.

« Abuela ! » criais je. Elle se fige et se retourne

« Reviens s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus te perdre, je t'en ai voulu pendant des années, je pensais que si je te reverrais je ne t'adresserais même pas un regard, je t'ai détesté, mais quand je te vois maintenant, que tu me dis tout cela je me dis qu'il faut que je ravale ma fierté et que nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça donc viens et ne part plus s'il te plaît ». dis-je en m'avançant près d'elle.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et sur les siennes. Nous nous prenons dans les bras et nous pleurons comme deux gamines.

Après nous continuons de discuter et Brittany et Laura arrivent et sourient en nous regardant rire.

« Tout c'est arrangé ?» demande Britt un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Oui enfin Britt-Britt » dis-je

« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Brittany » dit Abuela en la prenant dans ses bras

« Oui le plaisir est partagé » dit ma blonde

« Appelle moi Alma » dit Abuela

« Enchanté Laura » dit Abuela en lui tendant la main

« Enchanté Alma » dit Laura en la lui serrant

« Merci pour tout Laura » me dit Santana en me prenant dans ses bras

« Je t'en pris, je suis d'ailleurs passé pour une andouille devant ton Abuela » dit elle en rigolant

« Comment ça ? » demandais-je

« Eh ba je pensais qu'elle parlait que espagnol et je ne suis pas très forte dans cette matière,d'ailleurs j'ai eu un cinq tout à l'heure dans cette matière, et elle m'a laissé baragouiné des phrases qui ne voulaient certainement rien dire pendant une heure pour au final me dire qu'elle parlait très bien l'anglais » dit Laura en rigolant

« Oui dès qu'elle a commencé à parler, j'ai tout de suite entendu qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, mais je voulais voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour vous et je voulais rigoler un petit peu aussi » dit Abuela en souriant

« Tu es incorigible » dis je en rigolant

Et pendant encore une heure nous discutons et Laura doit s'en aller pour aller en cours.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plut.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera La soirée**

 **A plus**


	10. La soirée

**Salut tout le monde voilà un nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Ellipse vendredi_

 **PDV LAURA**

On est déjà vendredi, et c'est ce soir que Brittany organise sa soirée avec Santana, il faut que j'aille l'aider à 14h30 après les cours.

Je me dirige vers ma première heure de cours qui est les maths.

Je mange à midi avec les New Directions, nous discutons de tout et de rien en même temps, c'est ça que j'adore avec eux, c'est que l'on peut parler de tout ce que l'on veut sans taboo, personne ne te jugeras sur ce que tu vas dire ou faire.

Je suis dans ma dernière heure de cours, il est précisément 14h25 et j'attends avec impatience que la cloche sonne, je décide donc de croiser les bras sur la table et de mettre ma tête dedans en attendant la sonnerie.

 **DRING DRING DRING DRING**

Enfin !

Je me précipite vers la sortie mais le professeur d'espagnol m'interpelle.

« Laura, pourriez vous venir me voir s'il vous plait »

« Oui monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Laura, la dernière fois vous avez eu cinq au contrôle, là je viens de corriger votre contrôle que vous avez fait hier et vous avez quatre, je suis allé regarder votre dossier, vous n'aviez pas de si mauvaises notes en France, donc je vous retourne la question que se passe-t-il ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai plus la force de me concentrer en cours, bien évidemment vous devez être au courant de ma situation » Il hoche la tête « et je n'arrive plus dans cette matière »

« Je comprends tout à fait, mais j'ai pu entendre dire que vous étiez amie avec , pourquoi ne lui demanderiez vous pas si elle peut vous aider ? »

« D'accord, je vais lui demander mais je ne peux rien garantir, puis-je y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui allez y bon week-end et tenez votre copie » dit-il en me tendant ma feuille

« Merci à vous aussi » dis-je en la prenant

Je regarde ma montre. Merde ! C'est 14h45 Brittany doit m'attendre.

Je sors du lycée en courant et me dirige vers le parking et je vois Brittany adosser à sa voiture.

« Salut Brittany, désolé pour mon retard, mais mon prof d'espagnol voulait me voir » dis-je un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru.

« Salut, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, que voulait-il ? »

« J'ai eu quatre au dernier devoir, et il m' a demandé pourquoi j'avais d'aussi mauvaises notes car je n'en avais pas en France, et il m'a demandé si Santana pouvait me donner quelques cours tu crois qu'elle accepterais ? »

« Bien-sur avec tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, elle acceptera avec plaisir » dit elle avec un grand sourire

Je hoche la tête.

« Bon on y va ? » demande-t-elle

« Oui, allons-y » dis-je

Nous montons dans la voiture et nous dirigeons vers chez Brittany, ses parents n'étant pas là de la semaine nous pouvons tout décorer. Santana n'est pas là car j'ai demandé à Quinn de l'emmener faire les boutiques pour qu'elle se trouve une très belle robe pour ce soir.

Nous décorons toute la chambre en mettant des pétales de rose sur le lit, des bougies un peu partout nous mettons de beaux draps, fermons les volets et préparons dans la chaine hifi une douce musique, ensuite nous allons décorer la salle de bain de la même façon avec des pétales de rose et des bougies.

Au bout d'une heure et demie nous descendons à la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

« Que voudrais-tu faire en entrée ? » demandais-je

« Je pensais faire une salade de bonbons, mais je pense que ça sera trop sucrée pour elle » dit elle tristement

« Oui faisons quelque chose de simple mais que vous aimez toutes les deux » dis-je « Que dirais-tu d'une tomate mozzarella ? » demandais-je

« Oh oui bonne idée, on adore ça » dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains

« En plat j'avais pensé à des spaghettis bolognaises comme dans la ''Belle et le Clochard'' » dit-elle avec un grand sourire

« C'est une très bonne idée Brittany » dis-je

Elle affiche un grand sourire, je comprends pourquoi Santana ne veut pas révéler le ''monde réel'' à Brittany, elle est si mignonne quand elle est dans son monde à elle .

« Que voudrais-tu faire en dessert ? » demandais-je

« Je ne sais pas je sais qu'elle aime bien tout ce qui est '' sensuelle'' et ''sexy'', alors j'avais pensé à me recouvrir de chocolat, mais je pense que ça doit être long à enlever » dit-elle déçue

« Oui, c'est très long à enlever » dis-je

Elle fait une petite moue adorable.

« Mais j'ai une autre idée, tu vas prendre les fraises, faire fondre du chocolat et prendre la crème chantilly et vous pourrez les manger quand vous serez dans le bain en buvant du champagne » proposais-je

Elle affiche un sourire qui lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles

« Oh oui excellente idée » dit-elle

Nous nous mettons à cuisiner pendant deux heures, je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est déjà 18h30, je propose à Brittany d'aller se changer pendant que je dresse la table.

 **PDV BRITTANY**

Je monte me changer pendant que Laura met la table en bas. Elle est si gentille de faire tout ça pour nous.

J'hésite entre une robe blanche et une robe bleue. J'opte pour la bleu qui fait ressortir mes yeux.

Cette robe est magnifique, c'est San qui me l'avait offerte, elle s'arrête un peu au dessus des genoux.

Je redescends et voit la table qu'a dressé Laura. Elle est magnifique, il y a chandeliers noir dans lequel il y a trois bougies rouges qui est posé sur un chemin de table noir transparent qui lui est posé sur une nappe rouge. Il y a des assiettes en forme de cœur et des verres à vins.

« Waouh ! La table est magnifique » dis-je à Laura

« Merci » dit-elle « Tu es prête ? Santana va bientôt arriver » me dit-elle

« Oui je vais descendre en bas » dis-je

« D'accord, moi je vais l'attendre dehors, lui bander les yeux et l'amener en bas » dit Laura

J'hoche la tête et descend à la cave où la avons installer une mini scène où se trouve un micro et une guitare car Laura va m'accompagner à la guitare. Et un canapé se trouve face à la ''scène'' pour que Santana puisse s'asseoir.

 **PDV SANTANA**

Quinn vient de me poser devant chez Britt, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a voulu aller daire les magasins avec moi, que je m'achète une robe et que je la porte maintenant.

Laura sort de chez Britt.

« Salut Santana, tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-elle avec un petit air innocent

« Salut, oui ça va mais que manigancez vous ? » demandais je

« Une surprise ! » crie-t-elle en me sautant dessus et en me bandant les yeux « Laisse moi faire c'est juste pour la surprise » me dit-elle

Je décide de me laisser faire, de toute façon je lui fait confiance et encore plus à Britt donc je me dis qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Nous entrons et c'est elle qui me dirige car je ne vois absolument rien. Elle me fait prendre les escaliers pour descendre à la cave.

« Je vous préviens si je meurs vous aurez ma mort sur votre conscience » criais je

Je ne vois absolument rien mais je suis sure que Laura à sourit et à lever les yeux au ciel.

Nous arrivons en bas et me dit de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle m'enlève le bandeau et se précipite sur une ''scène'' aménagée. Sur cette scène Britt se tient debout et WAOUH elle est magnifique.

« Santana » commence-t-elle « Je voulais t'organiser une merveilleuse soirée, pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi »

Laura commence les premières notes d'une chanson que je ne connais pas.

Et Britt commence à chanter.

 **Mi amor te espero tantos años**

Mon amour t'a attendu tant d'années

 **Lo supe cuando te ví**

Je l'ai su quand je t'ai vu

 **Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños**

Mon amour t'a rêvé dans tant de rêves

 **Y esta aquí**

Et voilà qu'il est là

 **Mi amor te penso tantas veces**

Mon amour t'a pensé tant de fois

 **Y ya te reconocí**

Et je t'ai reconnu

 **Mi amor te inventó desde siempre**

Mon amour t'a inventé depuis toujours

 **Llegaste aquí**

Tu es arrivé ici

 **Y así será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **Juntos por fina**

Ici ensemble enfin

 **Y asi será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **Para los dos**

Pour les deux

 **Y así será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **Un gran amor**

Le grand amour

 **Y así será...**

Et ainsi soit-il...

 **Y así será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **Será un gran amor hasta el final**

Ce sera le grand amour jusqu'à la fin

 **Que nadie nunca podrá separar**

Que personne ne pourra jamais séparer

 **Un gran amor**

Le grand amour

 **Y el corazón tanto esperó**

Et mon coeur a attendu si longtemps

 **Y así será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **He juntado tantos te amo**

J'ai réuni tant de je t'aime

 **En mi caja de secretos**

Dans ma boite à secret

 **He guardado tantas risas**

J'ai gardé tant de rire

 **Y tantos besos**

Et tand de baiser

 **En tus ojos ví los míos**

Dans tes yeux, j'ai vu les miens

 **Existias para mi**

Tu existais pour moi

 **No habrá otra no habra nadie**

Il n'y aura personne d'autre

 **Estás aqui**

Tu es ici

 **Y así será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **Juntos por fina**

Ici ensemble enfin

 **Y asi será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **Para los dos**

Pour les deux

 **Y así será**

Et ainsi soit-il

 **Un gran amor**

Le grand amour

 **Y así será...**

Et ainsi soit-il...

Je sens que mes joues sont humides, je me précipite sur la ''scène'' et enlace Britt et l'embrasse amoureusement.

« WAOUH Britt c'était magique ! » dis-je

« Merci, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et ce pour toujours »

Je vois Laura partir et me faire un clin d'oeil, je lui souris en retour.

« On monte en haut ? » demande Britt

« Avec plaisir » dis-je en l'embrassant une deuxième fois

Nous montons en haut et je vois qu'une magnifique table est dressée.

« C'est magnifique Britt » dis-je

Elle sourit et je m'assois à table. Quelques secondes plus tard et arrive avec deux assiettes de tomate mozzarella.

« Voilà pour toi » dit-elle

« Merci ma chérie »

Nous commençons à manger et discutons un peu.

« C'est délicieux Britt » dis-je

« Merci » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Le reste du repas se poursuit et tout est excellent. Elle débarrasse nos assiettes et revient avec des fraises, du chocolat fondu et de la crème chantilly .

« Maintenant le dessert » dit-elle « mais nous n'allons pas le manger ici »rajoute-t-elle

Je reste surprise par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Ah bon ? Et où allons nous le manger » demandais-je

« Dans le bain » dit-elle avec un aire coquin

« Ouh ! Je vois » répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

Nous montons en haut dans la salle de bain et quand j'ouvre la porte je vois que tout est décoré, c'est très romantique.

Au bord de la baignoire se trouve un sceau avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flutes à côtés.

« On peut dire que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié » dis je en souriant

« Non tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux » dit elle

« Alors je te mérites toi, car tu es tout ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce monde » dis je

Elle s'approche de moi, prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous serions ensemble, je réponds au baiser, elle demande le passage et je lui accorde tout de suite. Nos langues se battent pour la domination, mais je la laisse gagner pour ce soir car c'est sa soirée. Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous décollons par manque d'air et nous regardons yeux dans les yeux.

« Bon on le mange ce dessert ? » demandais je avec un petit sourire

« Oh oui ! » répond-t-elle en sautant de joie

Nous nous déshabillons et rentrons dans le bain, je me mets derrière elle.

Je prends une fraise la trempe dans le chocolat et met un peu de chantilly dessus pour ensuite croquer un morceau et en donner un à Britt.

« C'est excellent mon amour » dis-je

Elle me sourit tendrement et nous continuons à manger et à se reposer elle sur moi.

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur » dis-je

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur aussi » me dit-elle

Cette soirée là nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais et elle restera graver pour toujours dans ma mémoire.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut.**

 **La chanson est "Y asi sera" de Floricienta, à la base je voulais mettre "Desde que te vi"de Floricienta mais je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction bien, et celle là était bien aussi. Allez les écouter elles sont géniales.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

 **A plus !**


	11. Second Plan

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Ellipse Lundi matin_

 **PDV LAURA**

Déjà lundi, le week-end est passé trop vite. Le samedi matin Britt m'a appelé pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé à préparer la soirée car c'était géniale et m' a dit que San acceptait avec plaisir de me donner des cours d'espagnols. J'ai passé du temps avec mon oncle, ma tante et Dani. Et le dimanche j'ai passé deux heures avec Santana qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

Je me dirige vers ma première heure de cours et attends avec impatience l'heure du midi où je pourrais retrouver les New Directions et qu'après nous pourrons aller au Glee Club.

Aujourd'hui Santana et Brittany ont décidé de faire un duo avec de la danse, elles ont décidé de reprendre la chanson Valerie, d'Amy Winehouse où Santana chante plus que Brittany et Brittany danse.

Les premières notes de la chanson résonnèrent et Santana commença à chanter.

 **Santana** / [Brittany]

 **Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**

Parfois je sors toute seule et je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau

 **And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture**

Et je pense à tous ces choses que tu me fais et je m'imagine le tableau dans ma tête

 **[** ' **Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess** ]

Car depuis que je suis à la maison, eh bien mon corps est un vrai chantier

 **[ And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress]**

Et tes cheveux roux me manquent ainsi que ta manière de t'habiller

 **[ Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me]**

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas par ici ? Arrête de te moquer de moi

 **[ Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie ?]**

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas par ici, Valerie, Valerie ?

Santana chante tellement bien et Brittany danse merveilleusement bien, je décide donc de sortir mon téléphone et de les filmer.

 **Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer ?**

Est-ce que tu as du aller en prison, vendre ta maison ? as-tu trouvé un bon avocat ?

 **I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you**

J'espère que tu as gardé ton teint, j'espère que tu trouveras l'homme qui arragera les choses pour toi

 **Are you shopping anywhere, changed the colour of your hair, are you busy ?**

Fais-tu du shopping, teint tes cheveux, travailles-tu ?

 **And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging all the time are you still dizzy ?**

Es-ce que tu as du payer l'amende ? tu t'esquivais toujours, es-tu toujours étourdie ?

 **Yeah**

Ouais

 **[** ' **Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess** ]

Car depuis que je suis à la maison, eh bien mon corps est un vrai chantier

 **[ And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress]**

Et tes cheveux roux me manquent ainsi que ta manière de t'habiller

 **[ Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me]**

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas par ici ? Arrête de te moquer de moi

 **[ Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie ?]**

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas par ici, Valerie, Valerie ?

 **Valerie, Valerie ?**

Valerie, Valerie ?

[Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water]

Parfois je sors toute seule et je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau

 **And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'**

Et je pense à tous ces choses que tu me fais et je m'imagine le tableau dans ma tête

 **[** ' **Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess** ]

Car depuis que je suis à la maison, eh bien mon corps est un vrai chantier

 **[ And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress]**

Et tes cheveux roux me manquent ainsi que ta manière de t'habiller

 **[ Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me]**

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas par ici ? Arrête de te moquer de moi

 **[ Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie ?]**

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas par ici, Valerie, Valerie ?

 **[Valerie, Valerie ?]**

Valerie, Valerie ?

 **[Yeah Valerie]**

Ouais Valerie

La chanson se termine et elle se prenne dans les bras avant de s'embrasser amoureusement, je me lève et applaudis très fort.

« C'était magique les filles ! » dis-je

« Merci » me répondent elles

L'heure du Glee Club se termine dans la joie.

Et la journée se termine normalement.

Le soir, je regarde la vidéo que j'ai filmé durant le Glee Club et constate que l'on voit bien Brittany danser, « ce serait dommage si elle gâchait sont talent, en abandonnant ses rêves » pensais je

Je me leva et décida de contacter quelqu'un. Je passa donc l'appelle et la personne me dit d'envoyer la vidéo, qu'il la regardera ce soir et qu'il me donnera une réponse demain.

J'envoie donc la vidéo et espère que ça va marcher.

 _Ellipse Mardi matin_

Je prends mes livres dans mon casier quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, je souris quand je vois qui m'appelle.

« Allo » dis-je

« ….. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est super » dis-je

« ….. »

« Quand ça ? » demandais-je

« D'accord ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de regarder. »

« …. »

« Bonne journée. Au revoir »

« …. »

C'est génial, j'ai plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à Britt et San. Mais pas maintenant car j'ai cours, je regarde mon emploi du temps, oui je sais je ne le connais toujours pas, pour voir quand j'ai une ou deux heures de temps libre. Génial cette après-midi de 13h30 a 15h30 j'ai deux heures de libre, normalement j'ai qu'une heure mais j'ai vu ce matin que mon prof de maths n'est pas là.

A l'heure de manger, je rejoins les membres du Glee Club à table où se trouve les anciens et les nouveaux New Directions.

« Hey ! » dis je

« Hey ! » me répondent ils tous en même temps

Je m'assoies face à Brittany et commence à discuter un peu.

« Brittany, Santana voudriez vous venir boire un café avec moi après manger, j'ai deux heures de libre et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire » demandais je

« Oui, avec plaisir » disent elles

Après avoir mangé nous nous dirigeons vers le Lima Bean et nous commandons comme d'habitude.

« Alors qu'avais-tu à nous dire ? » demanda Santana

« Voilà, hier pendant votre chanson, je me suis permise de vous filmer »

« Si ce n'est que ça ça n'est pas grave » dit Santana

« Non, je vous ai filmer et hier soir quand j'ai regardé la vidéo dans ma chambre, j'ai eu une idée. » poursuis je

Elles hochent la tête en signe d'acquiescement et m'encouragent à continuer.

« J'ai contacter le directeur de Julliard School, pour lui parler de toi Brittany » dis-je en la regardant

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je pus lire une pointe de stress et d'excitation.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? » demande-t-elle d'une petite voix

« Il m'a dit de lui envoyer la vidéo, ce que j'ai fais et il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait aujourd'hui » dis je

« Ah... et je suppose qu'il n'a pas rappelé, ne t'en fais pas ça n'est pas grave » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste

« Si et …. il t'a adoré » dis-je

Elles écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps.

« C'est vrai » demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire

« Oui bien-sur Brittany, tu danses merveilleusement bien, alors il a dit que tu devrais passer une audition lundi matin devant lui et quelques professeurs de danse et que si tu réussissais ce que je ne doutes pas tu pourras intégrer Julliard l'année prochaine » dis-je

« Mais c'est super Britt, comme ça moi je continuerais d'aller à la NYADA et toi tu pourras aller à Juillard » dit Santana

« Oui » dit-elle n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qui se passe

« Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela pour nous ? » me demande Santana

« Parce que vous m'avez tellement aidé quand je suis arrivée que je vous serais toujours reconnaissante, et que je vous trouve tellement mignonne ensemble, vous me faites penser à moi et Clara avant » dis-je

« Merci, merci beaucoup » me dit Brittany en venant me prendre dans ses bras suivi de près par Santana

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review**

 **A plus !**


	12. Opération Faberry

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Ellipse semaine d'après_

 **PDV LAURA**

Ca y est Brittany et Santana sont parties ce matin à New York, pour l'audition de Brittany.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va être prise, elle le mérite, c'est une excellente danseuse.

Bref, je me retrouve une peu toute '' seule '' parce que Santana et Brittany étaient celles avec qui je restait le plus souvent et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire des amis en général, dans mon ancien lycée je n'avais que mon meilleur ami à qui j'avais présenté Clara, il l'avait très bien pris et me faisait penser à Puck, toujours entrain de dire des conneries et de faire des propositions peu catholiques, mais Clara m'a laissé et quand je lui ai dis que je devais partir on a pleuré tous les deux, il prend régulièrement de mes nouvelles et il ne comprend pas la réaction de mes parents, j'espère le revoir très vite.

Je décide tout de même d'aller discuter avec le petit groupe d'anciens New Directions, où il y a Quinn, Puck et Rachel qui discutent dans la salle du Glee Club.

« Salut » dis je en m'approchant d'eux

« Salut ma rockeuse préféré ! » dit Puck en me tendant sa main pour que je lui fasse un High Five.

« Rock'n Roll Forever » dis je en lui tapant la main

« Salut » me dirent Rachel et Quinn

« En faite on voulait te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Britt et San » dit Quinn

« Oh ce n'est rien c'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier, vous m'avez aidé quand je me suis faite jetée et m'avoir accueilli comme un nouveau membre dans le Glee Club. » dis je

« Mais tu es plus qu'une membre dans le Glee Club, tu es une membre de notre famille et ce que tu as fait pour San et Britt que très peu l'aurait fait. », dit Quinn et Rachel et Puck acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Foutues émotions.

Nous continuons de discuter un moment et je vois Rachel et Quinn se lancer des petits regards et des petits sourires. Il se passe quelque chose en ces deux là.

Nous finissons par sortir et je décide d'aller parler à Quinn. Je suis un peu plus proche d'elle que de Rachel.

« Tu aimes bien Rachel ? » Je décide de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Quinn me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

« Euh... Oui, je l'apprécie fortement, nous sommes amies. » répond elle

« Oui, je sais mais plus qu'amicalement comme genre de l'amour ? » dis je. Je manque parfois de tact pensais je. Mais je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot.

« Euh... J... Je ne sais pas, O...oui peut-être une peu, sûrement même, pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle

Je souris devant son bégaiement qui me prouve qu'effectivement il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles deux.

« Parce que j'ai vu vos petits regards et sourires pendant que nous discutions tous ensemble, et je pense qu'elle t'aime et que vous formeriez un très joli couple. » dis je

Elle écarquille les yeux et rigole doucement.

« C'est vrai ? » demande-t-elle

Je fronce les sourcils sous sa question.

« Oui, je pense que vous formeriez un joli couple » dis-je

« Non pas ça, tu penses qu'elle m'aime ? » dit elle

« Non. » dis je et je la vois baisser la tête « Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aime, j'en suis sûre » elle relève la tête et esquisse un sourire. « Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? » demandais je

« On s'est embrassée, plusieurs fois, la première fois c'était à la fête chez Puck, je pensais que vu qu'elle était saoule elle ne se souviendrait pas si je l'embrassais, mais au début je pensais que ça allait être juste un petit bisou, et finalement elle a répondu et nous nous sommes embrassées pendant un moment. Le lundi matin elle m'a prise à part et m'en a parlé et nous nous sommes encore embrassées, et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire » dit elle d'une petite voix

« Je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes » dis je

« Oui je sais, j'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. J'ai du mal a exprimé ce que je ressens » dit Quinn

« Et ba chante ce que tu ressens, Oncle Schue dit tout le temps qu'il faut s'exprimer en musique »

« Oui, mais je lui chante quoi ? » dit elle

« Hmmmm... » Je réfléchis « Bingo ! » m'exclamais-je la faisant sursauter

« Mais t'es une grande malade, tu vas me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque » me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

« Oups... Désolée » dis je

« Ca n'est pas grave, alors qu'as-tu trouvé ? » dit elle

« Tu vas chanter... Attention roulement de tambour …. » dis je pour faire du suspense, elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourit, elle me fait un signe de la main pour me dire de continuer.

« Just The Way You Are, de Bruno Mars » dis je

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminés

« Oh oui excellente idée, c'est exactement ce que je ressens pour elle » me dit-elle en me gratifiant d'un câlin.

J'entends la sonnerie.

« D'accord, alors tu vas allé répéter pendant que j'ai cours c'est à dire pendant deux heures, ensuite on se rejoint pour manger, tu partiras avant moi et j'emmènerai Rachel à l'Auditorium juste avant l'heure du Glee Club » dis je

« D'accord, allez file avant d'être en retard » me dit elle

Je cours à en perdre mon jeans, il faut dire qu'avec ce qu'il m'est arrivée j'ai perdu du poids et n'ai pas assez d'argent pour aller faire les magasins. Je le tiens en courant et entends Quinn rigoler ce qui me fait rigoler aussi.

 _Ellipse de deux heures_

Enfin ces deux heures ont été un supplice pour moi. Je me dirige vers le self et m'assois à la table du Glee Club où se trouve tous les New Directions. Je m'assois donc entre Quinn et Puck tout en les saluant .

« Tes cours se sont bien passés ? » me demande Rachel

« Nan, je m'embête de plus en plus en cours » dis je en commençant à manger

« C'est normal que tu n'arrives plus à étudier correctement avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Si tu veux on peut recréer mon entreprise de nettoyage de piscine de Lima » me dit Puck avec un grand sourire

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Puck, Laura est très douée, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra réussir dans la musique » dit Quinn

« Dommage ! » dit Puck déçu « Je suis sûr qu'on aurait put s'associer et devenir riche, mais bon si tu ne veux pas ça n'est pas grave je reste dans l'armée de l'air. » rajoute-t-il en souriant.

« Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire après ? » me questionne Rachel

« Oui, je voudrais faire de la médecine dans l'armée, ou dans la musique » dis je

« ARMEE ! » crie Puck en me tendant son poing

Je rigole et tape dans son poing tandis que Quinn et Rachel lui donnent une tape derrière la tête en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais il faudrait vraiment que j'ai de la chance pour réussir dans la musique » dis je « Donc, pour moi le plus réaliste reste l'armée, et puis si je meurs je manquerais à personne et j'aurais servis à quelque chose » rajoutais-je

« Eh ! Eh ! Arrête de dire ça. Bien sur que tu nous manqueras, si tu meurs c'est comme si on perdra une sœur » dit Puck en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci » dis je

« Arrête de nous remercier tout le temps. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu es une fille bien et qu'on sera toujours là. N'importe quand à n'importe quelle heure. » Ajoute-t-il

Je lui embrasse la joue et nous continuons à discuter et à manger.

Quand je finis de manger je me chuchote à l'oreille de Quinn.

« Alors prête ? » chuchotais je

« Ba j'ai plus trop le choix. Quand faut y aller faut y aller » dit-elle

« D'accord, alors là on va sortir, toi tu te diriges vers l'auditorium pendant que moi je demande à Rachel si elle peut m'accompagner aux toilettes et après je l'emmène à l'auditorium. » dis je

Elle hoche la tête et se lève en prenant son plateau. On se lève tous et on exécute mon plan.

« Rachel, tu peux m'accompagner aux toilettes s'il te plait » dis je d'une petite voix

« Bien sûr » répond elle avec un grand sourire

Je vois Quinn partir vers l'auditorium. Nous allons donc aux toilettes et ensuite je l'emmène à la salle du Glee Club.

« Oh Non ! » m'exclamais-je

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demande Rachel d'une voix un peu inquiète

« J'ai oublié mes partitions sur le piano dans l'auditorium, je suis qu'une imbécile, en plus je vais arriver en retard à l'heure du Glee Club, je suis trop stupide ! » dis je en me donnant une tape sur le front en jouant la comédie

« Ecoute, si tu veux je vais te les chercher, il vaut mieux que moi j'arrive en retard au Glee Club que toi car il faut que tu suives le cours, tu dis qu'elles sont sur le piano ? » dit elle

Je relève le regard vers elle et saute de joie dans ma tête. Je dois tellement bien jouer la comédie pour qu'elle y croit.

« Oui elles sont sur le piano dans l'auditorium. Merci ! Merci Rachel ! » dis en sautant de joie en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je vois qu'elle est un peu surprise par le geste et qu'ensuite elle rigole. Il ne faut pas que j'en fasse trop non plus.

« De rien, allez va au Glee Club avant d'être en retard » dit elle

Je souris c'est presque ce que m'a dit Quinne ce matin, elle se ressemble. Comme on dit '' Qui se ressemble s'assemble'' non ?

Je rentre dans la salle et vais m'installer sur une chaise au fond. Je crois les doigts j'espère que ça va bien se passer.

 **PDV** **QUINN**

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir. Ca y est je ne peux plus reculer. Les premières notes de la chanson commencent et je me lance.

 **Ohh ohhhhhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

Je vois Rachel s'asseoir sur un des sièges de l'auditorium.

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes**

Ses yeux, ses yeux

 **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

Rendent les étoiles éteintes en comparaison

 **Her hair, her hair**

Ses cheveux, ses cheveux

 **Falls perfectly without her trying**

Tombent parfaitement sans même qu'elle fasse un effort

 **She's so beautiful**

Elle est tellement belle

 **And I tell her everyday**

Et je lui dis tous les jours

 **Yeahh I know, I know**

Ouais, je sais, je sais

 **When I compliment her she won't believe me**

Quand je lui fais des compliments

 **And it's so, it's so**

Elle ne me croit pas

 **Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

Et c'est tellement, tellement triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois

 **But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?** "

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle me demande : "est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? "

 **I say**

Je dis :

 **When I see your face (face face...)**

Quand je vois ton visage

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais

 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are)**

Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es

 **And when you smile (smile smile...)**

Et quand tu souris

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment

 **'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**

Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire

 **Just the way you are (are)**

Simplement telle que tu es

 **Yeah Her lips, her lips**

Ses lèvres, ses lèvres

 **I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire

 **Her laugh, her laugh**

Son rire, son rire

 **She hates but I think it's so sexy**

Elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy

 **She's so beautiful**

Elle est tellement belle

 **And I tell her everyday**

Et je lui dis tous les jours

 **Oh you know, you know, you know**

Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais

 **I'd never ask you to change**

Je ne te demanderais jamais de changer

 **If perfect's what you're searching for**

Si la perfection est ce que tu recherches

 **Then just stay the same**

Alors tu n'as qu'à rester toi même

 **So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

Alors ne prend pas la peine de me demander si tu es jolie

 **You know I'll say**

Tu sais ce que je dirai :

(Chorus)

 **The way you are**

Telle que tu es

 **The way you are**

Telle que tu es

 **Girl you're amazing (amazing)**

Chérie, tu es extraordinaire

 **Just the way you are (are)**

Simplement telle que tu es

« Waouh ! Quinn la chanson était géniale » dit Rachel en montant sur scène

« Rachel » commençais je « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais pour cela il ne faut pas que tu m'interrompe parce que sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de continuer » ajoutais je

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Voilà, depuis qu'on s'est embrassée, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Cela peut paraître fou avec tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer durant tes années au lycée et sache que je suis profondément désolé, pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour encore m'adresser la parole. Mais maintenant que j'y pense si je t'ai fais subir tout cela, c'est parce que je t'aimais, moi Lucy Quinn Fabray je t'aimais toi Rachel Barbra Berry et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer et je l'ai refoulé au fond de moi et je t'ai fais souffrir toi plus que les autres. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais bourrée je me suis dit que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, seulement tu t'en est souvenu et on s'est réembrassée mais je ne veux plus qu'on s'échange deux trois bisous par ci par la je veux être avec toi, et rien que toi. Alors accepterais-tu de devenir ma petite amie et de sortir avec moi ? » dis je

« Waouh ! Quinn … C'est assez … innatendue, j'avais l'impression d'être en face de moi tellement tu as dit tout ça tellement vite et sans respirer » dit elle en rigolant

Je souris timidement

« Mais pour tout t'avouer, moi aussi je ne pense plus qu'à toi depuis qu'on s'est embrassée et sache que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné pour ce que tu m'as fait. Donc oui j'accepte d'être ta petite amie Lucy Quinn Fabray. » ajoute Rachel

« C'est vrai ? » demandais je d'une petite voix

« Bien sur » dit elle en m'embrassant.

Je répondis à son baiser et demanda l'accès, qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à accepter. Le baiser et long et rempli d'amour et de promesses. Je me détache la première pour reprendre ma respiration.

Et nous sortons de l'auditorium en direction de la salle de chant main dans la main.

 **PDV LAURA**

« Bonjour, , excusez nous de notre retard » dit Quinn qui me désigne sa main dans celle de Rachel et me fait en petit clin d'oeil en mimant un ''Merci''

« Ce n'est pas grave les filles, allez vous asseoir » dit il

« D'accord, mais avant je voudrais dire à tous que je suis officiellement en couple avec la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde , c'est à dire Barbra Berry » dit Quinn en levant leur main enlacées.

Je regarde autour de moi, quelques uns sont surpris et écarquillent les yeux, d'autres sourient.

« Ba c'était pas trop tôt » dit Puck en souriant

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » dit Rachel

« Tout le monde avait remarqué vos petits sourires et vos petits regards » ajoute Artie

« Oui exact, et quand vous parlez la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous est énorme » rajoute Puck

Je vois les anciens membres qui hochent la tête. Bon ba j'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarquer. Rachel et Quinn rougissent en même temps. C'est trop mignon.

« Ah oui ! Laura je n'ai pas trouvé tes partitions, mais maintenant que je pense que c'était un coup monté avec Quinn, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Rachel

« Oui, j'ai aidé Quinn qui n'osait pas t'avouer ses sentiments, après je ne suis pas Cupidon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous aimez » dis je en rigolant

Tout le Glee Club rigole et les filles vont s'asseoir côte à côte. Le cours continue comme toujours dans la joie et la rigolade. Je suis tellement bien ici.

* * *

 **J'epère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'êtes pas contre ce couple. Moi je l'aime bien.**

 **La chanson au cas où vous ne la connaitriez pas est : "Just The Way You Are" de Bruno Mars**

 **Prochain Chapitre centré sur Klaine**

 **A plus !**


End file.
